Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup
by Aethelthryn
Summary: OS Slash HPDM. Réponse au défi de Fenris sur le thème "Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout..."


**Auteur** : Aethelthryn

**Titre** : Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup…

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : K

**Disclamer** : Est-il besoin de le répéter ? Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent sont la propriété de la grande JKR.

**Note** : Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué, cet OS est basé sur le thème « Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout… ». C'est une réponse au défi lancé par Fenris sur le forum harryplusdraco.

**IL M'AIME UN PEU, BEAUCOUP…**

Il y avait à Poudlard un jardin fleuri en toutes saisons, où les élèves aimaient se rendre pendant leur temps libre, afin d'y flâner quelques heures en toute tranquillité. Harry l'avait longuement fréquenté dans les années antérieures, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, et les souvenirs heureux de ses six années passées à Poudlard lui laissaient un goût teinté d'amertume. Depuis qu'il était revenu pour terminer sa scolarité, il s'isolait souvent dans des lieux que certains n'avaient même jamais aperçus, à l'abri de tout. Dans ces moments-là, il s'allongeait sur l'herbe fraîche et se mettait à penser, les yeux parfois fixés sur le ciel, d'autres fois hermétiquement clos. Parmi toutes les images qui refluaient à son esprit, le même visage réapparaissait chaque fois.

Au début, il n'avait pas compris… ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Dans ses songes, il le voyait d'abord avec cet air arrogant, mesquin, qu'il avait souvent arboré. Puis les larmes venaient brouiller ses traits avant cette image de forte souffrance, une douleur que lui-même lui avait infligée, laissant bientôt place à un visage déformé par la peur, la crainte, la colère, la supplication, le malaise… Draco hantait ses pensées et il ressassait sans cesse tous les moments importants de leurs vies qu'ils avaient été contraints de partager, séparés par leurs deux camps.

Vidé de ses forces, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol tiède et observa les petites fleurs colorées autour de lui. Son regard fut attiré par les aigrettes d'un pissenlit qu'il cueillit avec délicatesse et porta à hauteur de son visage. Cela lui rappelait son enfance, lorsqu'il devait s'occuper du jardin des Dursley. Comme en cet instant, il observait la façon dont la fleur était construite, formant cette sphère blanche et douce. Puis, formulant un vœu, il soufflait dessus pour voir ces petits êtres se séparer, se libérer de leurs chaînes. Mais aujourd'hui, deux petits akènes restèrent fixés sur leur base, diamétralement opposés. Il reposa la tige un peu plus loin sur l'herbe, pensant à son propre opposé, Draco.

Mû d'une envie aussi subite que puérile, il se saisit d'une marguerite sur laquelle il commença à retirer les pétales en entonnant cette phrase enfantine : « Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout… ». Il pensa furtivement que si quelqu'un le surprenait ainsi, son image de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier en pâtirait sûrement…

S'apprêtant à arracher un nouveau pétale, il s'aperçut qu'il n'en restait aucun. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un léger sourire. _Un peu_. Il avait envie de croire que cette petite fleur lui soufflait la vérité. Il repensa à la façon dont Draco avait essayé de les sauver, lui et ses amis, lorsque Greyback les avaient capturés et traînés jusqu'au Manoir des Malfoy. Puis il visualisa la Salle sur Demande en proie au Feudeymon, la main de Malfoy dans la sienne puis ses bras l'entourant alors qu'il fonçait vers la sortie sur son balai. Pour lui, ces deux évènements avaient valeur de lien… mais Draco ne devait pas le voir de la même façon, il en était persuadé. Le deuxième jour de cette rentrée, il était passé à côté de lui tête basse et Harry avait cru rêver lorsque son regard orage s'était soudain planté dans le sien et qu'il avait prononcé un simple mais non moins symbolique « merci » avant de continuer sa route. Le brun avait voulu y voir un signe d'amitié, à défaut d'autre chose et gardait précieusement ce souvenir pour lui.

Alors qu'il recommençait à égrainer les pétales en prononçant tout haut « Draco m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément… », des bruits pas dans son dos le firent sursauter et lâcher la fleur qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. En l'espace d'une seconde, Draco se matérialisa sous ses yeux, lui adressant un sourire en coin avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, juste en face de lui.

- Tu t'amuses bien Potter ? ironisa-t-il.

L'idée de lui lancer un sort d'amnésie lui traversa l'esprit mais il se dit que, finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que Draco apprenne enfin la réelle nature de ses sentiments envers lui.

- Moque-toi si ça te chante Malfoy… maintenant que tu sais, ça m'ôte un poids.

Le visage de Draco était impassible et Harry le maudit de ne pas laisser tomber ce masque de glace. Il aurait tellement voulu, juste une fois, percer les secrets de son âme, le voir tel qu'il était réellement…

Sans prévenir, le blond arracha une marguerite qui se trouvait sous sa main et tira lentement sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry, il lui lança un sort qui multiplia le nombre de ses pétales et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, l'air satisfait.

- Je t'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout…

Le brun ferma les yeux, honteux de s'être fait surprendre à ce petit jeu idiot. Malfoy allait se moquer de lui indéfiniment une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec cette fleur de malheur. Sa voix résonnant dans le silence du parc l'emporta dans un autre univers où ses pensées allèrent se perdre pour oublier son humiliation présente. Mais il ne parvint pas à se couper du monde qui l'entourait et la douce litanie lui vrillait les oreilles à n'en plus finir.

- Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout, un peu, beaucoup…

Le silence se fit brutalement, le ramenant à la réalité. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit la fleur meurtrie entre les mains de Draco. Ce dernier planta son regard d'acier dans le sien, créant en lui un abîme d'émotions impossibles à déchiffrer.

- Beaucoup… Les fleurs ne mentent jamais, tu sais ?

Etait-ce une mauvaise blague ? Harry en douta lorsque le visage sérieux de Draco se rapprocha du sien et qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Le contact ne dura qu'un instant, le laissant pantois alors que le blond laissait tomber la tige dégarnie sur le sol en murmurant :

- Mais elles ne savent pas de quelle façon le temps peut influencer les sentiments…

**FIN**


End file.
